


Cool Uncle

by iamfitzwilliamdarcy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfitzwilliamdarcy/pseuds/iamfitzwilliamdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumi runs away from home, and Sokka understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Uncle

Sokka had always prided himself for his situational awareness, but even still, things sometimes slipped past him. Like his currently sheepish, fifteen-year-old stowaway of a nephew standing in front of him. He’d been torn between anger and concern when the ship’s captain had said they’d found a stowaway when disembarking. The sailor with the captain had added in a nervous whisper, “It’s the Avatar’s son.” 

But seeing Bumi, his face red, dirt-smeared, and defiant, hair sticking up in all directions, fondness and concern won out. “Alright, kid,” Sokka said, folding his arms and staring down at Bumi. “What are you doing here? Everything okay?”

Bumi stared at the ground for a minute before he burst out, sounding for all the world like he was five years younger, with “I hate Tenzin and I hate Kya and I hate Air Temple Island and I want to live with you and away from all these damn benders.”

Sokka couldn’t blame the kid, really. So he shrugged and said. “Okay.” He’d deal with Katara and Aang later. “Have you been practicing with your boomerang?”

Bumi brightened immediately. “Yeah. Can I show you?”

Sokka laughed. “I wasn’t asking for my health. Come on, let’s see what you’ve got.”

He slung and arm over Bumi’s shoulders and, listening as Bumi rambled on about using the boomerang to save him from a lemur after his fruit, led him out of his igloo to practice.


End file.
